


Шестая группа, четвертый период

by Kyooka



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Missing Scene, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: Мир — странное и очень интересное место. Это Хром знал всегда. Еще до того момента, как вырос, и начал собирать, сортировать и изучать камни. И абсолютно точно до того, как встретил Сэнку. Тогда оказалось, что весь странный и интересный мир вокруг еще страннее и интереснее.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Шестая группа, четвертый период

Все начинается с камней.

Хром уже не помнит, почему именно камни, а не травы или, скажем, деревья. Возможно, маленькому ему они кажется интересней и загадочней, чем что-либо другое. Дети ведь постоянно что-то собирают? Маленький Гинро — жуков, маленький Кинро любит повторять за помощником вождя правила деревни, маленькая Рури любит истории, а маленькая Кохаку — Рури. 

Камни не любят никого, это Хром уясняет раз и навсегда, сорвавшись с невысокой горки и ободрав себе ноги о склон. Мелкая каменная крошка вгрызается в мясо, пробивается под кожу, и как не промывай — не достать. 

Маленький Хром ревет полночи — ему страшно до икоты, он верит в то, что если каменная крошка дойдет до сердца, он тоже окаменеет. Станет таким же, как каменные люди вокруг деревни. Его выбросят за ворота, куда-то в лес, и он будет стоять там, медленно крошиться и порастать мхом.

Впрочем, за ворота его действительно выбрасывают, и дело тут совсем не в камнях. Просто не стоило играть с огнем, если стены твоего дома сделаны из сухого дерева, а крыша покрыта тростником.

Каменная крошка зудит под кожей — вне деревни ей вольготней, ее тянет к сородичам, в глубины пещер, в темноту, к подземным рекам и плачущим белой жидкостью нетающим сосулькам.

Маленький Хром еще не знает, что такое сталагмиты и сталактиты, ему просто нравятся пещеры и каменные сосульки.

Мир — странное и очень интересное место. Это Хром знал всегда. Еще до того момента, как вырос, понял, что если соединить что-то с чем-то, можно получить нечто совершенно другое. До того, как начал собирать, сортировать и изучать камни. И абсолютно точно до того, как встретил Сэнку. Тогда оказалось, что весь странный и интересный мир вокруг еще страннее и интереснее. 

Примерно в миллиард раз.

Хром пытается осознать и понять цифры. Арифметика, которой он так гордился с детства, дергается в смертельных конвульсиях перед формулами с загадочными закорючками и значениями.

— Релятивистская механика совсем непростая штучка, — Сэнку говорит о формулах так, словно это девушка, которой он добивался пару лет, и которая все-таки сдалась под его напором. — Будешь с ней нежным, и у тебя нихера не получится.

Определенно, нихера. 

Хрому непросто и без уламывания вздорных девиц от науки. Он только сейчас узнал, что горы вокруг, лес и озеро — просто песчинка в масштабах всей планеты. Что сама планета — песчинка в масштабах галактики, в которой она находится, а галактика — песчинка в масштабах Вселенной. Если говорить совсем честно, то масштабы Хрома немного пугают. Ему сложно представить все то, о чем говорит Сэнку, который при помощи листьев, камней и Кохаку собирает на пустынной верхушке плато модель Солнечной системы.

Они — каменные крошки в беспредельной пустоте космоса. Пустота засасывает в себя, она смотрит на него с холодным интересом через легкий прищур глаз Сэнку, и Хром с трудом сдерживает в себе желание оглянуться. Чтобы посмотреть, нет ли позади кого-нибудь еще, на кого Сэнку может смотреть так, словно примеривается. На какие атомы разложить, чтобы потом собрать заново. Удобную улучшенную версию Хрома, более подходящую, более понятливую.

Правда в том, что, даже разложившись на атомы, Хром будет бесполезен. Каменные крошки не способны менять ход истории, как бы этого ни хотелось сумасшедшим ученым.

— Вообще, для человечества все не так плохо, — говорит Сэнку, сидя без сил на валуне, который окрестил Сатурном. Вокруг валуна лежит россыпь орехов, камешков и ракушек, заключенная в рыжие кольца краски. — Мы выиграли в лотерею из зоны Златовласки, гравитации, воды и целых ста километров пригодной для дыхания атмосферы.

Голос у него хриплый и уставший. Модель они собирали практически полдня, и все это время он говорил почти без остановки — показывая, объясняя. Имена планет и спутников, названия, понятия, историю появления Вселенной и как живут звезды. Кохаку, которой надоело изображать из себя Солнце, поит его водой из фляжки. Ей интересно и в тоже время нет. Она проста в своих вопросах, потому что самое важное для нее — как это применить, для чего оно нужно, чем оно поможет? Пустая бесконечность космоса мало волнует ее на фоне того, что лето уже перевалило за середину, приближается время Великого Турнира, а они все еще не собрали всех ингредиентов для лекарства. 

— Охренеть, — с выражением мыслей у Хрома такая же проблема, как с осознанием. — То есть, если кто-то во Вселенной вытянул такой же лотерейный билет, значит, где-то там тоже живут люди?

— Необязательно люди, — хрустит шеей и суставами Сэнку. — Это могут быть разумные собаки, сухопутный осьминог, вирусы, одноклеточные, роботы, рептилоиды, вулканцы или Джа Джа Бинкс.

В ярком свете послеполуденного солнца его волосы и кожа почти светятся нестерпимой белизной, какая бывает только у тех, кто практически не выходит из дома. Сэнку запрокидывает лицо, подставляясь свету, и щурится, как кот. 

— Вселенная удивительная, — с чувством говорит Хром и садится на валун, спина к спине с Сэнку, и тот откидывает голову ему на плечо. 

Его хочется погладить по ершистым волосам. Совсем как кота.

— Ага, на все миллиард процентов.

В его глазах отражаются облака и солнечные блики, и Хром впервые ловит себя на странном чувстве. Крошки под кожей вибрируют, приходят в движение, щекочут нутро любопытством и предвкушением. Ему до зуда и сухости языка хочется знать, о чем думает Сэнку именно сейчас. Не абстрактно, с этим-то все понятно и просто — заполучить все сорок жителей деревни себе в научное рабство и начать возрождение цивилизации, — а именно сейчас. Что он чувствует, когда смотрит на небо, которое для него теперь закрыто навсегда? Почему осуществляет их мечты? Что думает о шансах человечества? Хрому нужно это знать, чтобы окончательно для себя решить, как относиться к Сэнку. Пока он еще не стал слишком близким, пока их сводит вместе выгода, совместные интересы и любопытство. Пока они сидят на камне под названием Сатурн, и Сэнку молча смотрит в небо.

— Да кого это вообще волнует?

Кохаку затыкает фляжку и показательно разминает плечи. 

— Ты права, хватит мечтать. Пора за работу, железо само себя не выплавит.

Сэнку поднимается с Сатурна, оправляет подол робы. Ладони мимолетно оглаживают голые колени.

— Вперед, мои рабы, нас ждет адский труд!

Он стремительно уводит за собой Кохаку, они о чем-то шепчутся, и она заливисто смеется, от души приобнимая его за шею. В грандиозные планы Хрома посвятить забыли. Точнее, про него вообще забыли. Странное чувство возвращается: он ощущает себя брошенным, одиноким и потерянным. Словно медленно вращающийся в далеком космосе Сатурн. Песчинка в масштабах космоса.

Земная атмосфера давит на него всеми миллиардами своих атомов, размазанных на сотню километров в высоту.

***

Мир стремительно оборачивается вокруг себя. Хром словно бы действительно чувствует вращение планеты. Его затягивает в ежедневную возню с печами, трубками, его затягивает даже монотонное качание воздуха в мехе. 

С приходом Асагири Гена он впервые действительно всем сердцем верит, что каменные статуи вокруг — правда люди, которые когда-нибудь смогут двигаться вновь. Теперь он знает целых двух из них.

Они точно из другого мира — Ген и Сэнку. 

Говорят на одном языке, разбавляя речь малопонятными словами и понятиями. Некоторые из них Хрому теперь знакомы, о других он может только догадываться, а какие-то — даже представить себе не может. Так же, как не может представить себе бесконечность космоса или что чувствует человек, окаменевший почти на четыре тысячи лет?

— Сложно сказать, — тянет Ген. Он распластан по камням, словно лиловая водоросль, такой же высушенный и обессиленный после их попыток достичь того, что Сэнку называет температурой плавления, а все остальные — изощренной попыткой умерщвления. — У тебя бывало такое ночами, когда ты все понимаешь, все чувствуешь, но не можешь пошевелиться? 

— Бывало, конечно! Это капец как страшно.

— Это явление называется сонный паралич, и оно совершенно неприятное. В одном ты совершенно прав — это капец как страшно. Я совсем не думаю, что хотел бы снова испытать что-то подобное.

— И так все четыре тысячи лет? — Хром чувствует, как у него холодеют пальцы ног, хотя позднее лето одуряюще жаркое, так что по ночам невозможно спать даже в одних фундоси, и им с Сэнку пришлось понаделать в кровле дырок, чтобы в маленьком складе, который они приспособили под спальню, было чем дышать.

— Не-а, — у Гена удивительно неприятная улыбка. — Я довольно быстро потерял сознание и блаженная темнота забвения поглотила меня целиком.

Он неуклюже поднимается на ноги, старательно отряхивая одежды, пока Хром обдумывает его слова. Звездное небо позднего лета раскачивается над его головой миллиардом звезд. Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало из ответов на них он может понять.

— Если тебе так любопытно, Хром-чан, то тебе стоит спросить у Сэнку-чана. Не думаю, что своему любимому напарнику он откажет в разъяснении.

Ласковые слова от Гена звучат словно оскорбление. И спрашивать о подобном у Сэнку Хром точно не собирается. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Есть вещи куда интересней, важней и загадочней. Например, каким образом два медных диска, два перекачанных идиота и брусок железа дадут магический свет, о котором твердит Сэнку. Наука — удивительная, и когда-нибудь Хром ее поймет.

Предвкушение сводит живот. Все внутри перемешалось, перевернулось с ног на голову, а потом рухнуло обратно. Каменное крошево поднялось со дна души, танцует перед глазами черными точками, щекочет интересом, восторгом. Хром задыхается от нетерпения, у него дрожат руки, когда он помогает Сэнку подняться на крышу склада.

— О, ясно... Электрическая лампочка Эдисона, созданная из японского бамбука.

Хрому ничего не ясно. Он все еще не верит сложное преобразование элементов, их опыты просты, как лежащие на скалистом плато планеты. 

— Хром, ты боишься ночи?

— Ну да, темно ведь. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Сэнку серьезен. Он не издевается, не шутит. Впервые Хрому кажется, что тому действительно важен его ответ, что все происходящее — не просто момент присутствия. Они словно замерли на краю бездны, и вот-вот сделают первый шаг.

— В нашу эпоху ночной тьмы не существовало, — голос у Сэнку тихий и далекий. Так говорят старики, вспоминая дни своей юности, или родители — первые шаги своих детей. Так говорит человек, проспавший почти четыре тысячи лет, который наконец-то, пусть всего на один шаг, но стал ближе к своей мечте. 

— Своей лампочкой старик Эдисон избавил мир от ночи. И светло было все двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Наукой человечество одолело ночь. 

Улыбка Сэнку мягкая и мечтательная. Она совершенно не подходит ему. Она личная, слишком интимная и показывает что-то такое сокровенное, к чему Хром не готов. Она не вяжется с каждодневными насмешками, с пренебрежением в голосе, с тем, как снисходительно Сэнку принимает любые его слова. С этой улыбкой он мягкий и открытый. Хрому хочется закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть этого, но он замер, боится пропустить хоть мгновение, хотя бы звук.

— Он рассеет тьму ночи впервые за три тысячи семьсот лет. Свет науки.

Когда проходит первый разряд, когда тонкая бамбуковая палочка начинает сиять, Хром не верит. Для него все происходящее все еще похоже на магию, когда что-то берется из ничего. Настолько же сложно вообразимое, как бесконечная пустота вселенной. 

Их маленькая Солнечная система делает свой первый круг, неуклюже двигая валуны и камешки по шершавой лысине плато. 

Где-то в далеком космосе величественно и медленно оборачивается вокруг своей оси Сатурн, расправляя кольца из пыли, воды и камня на многие километры вокруг себя. 

Хром не дышит — просто забыл, засмотрелся. На яркую вспышку, отразившуюся в глазах напротив, и широкую ликующую улыбку. В понимании Хрома это примерно равнозначно — избавиться от ночи или превратить камень обратно в человека. Одинаково нереальные понятия. Обновленный Эдисон их примитивного мира рядом с ним едва не потерял лицо, на мгновение превратившись из старика обратно в мальчишку. Со всеми опытами, разговорами и электричеством Хром едва не забыл — Сэнку почти одного с ним возраста. Просто три тысячи семьсот лет полного одиночества в беспросветной тьме давят на чувство ответственности за весь цивилизованный мир. 

Пожалуй, Хрому хочется его обнять.

Пожалуй, он не один в своем желании.

— Вот получим стекло, и можно будет забыть про естественное освещение, — ночь перевалила за половину, но Сэнку все говорит. Хром не перебивает его — ему нравится слушать истории о старом мире, нравится, когда Сэнку забывается и начинает говорить с ним так, будто между ними не лежит бездна времени, будто бы все планы действительно осуществимы.

— Конечно, осуществимы, балда, — у него заразительная улыбка, и как Хром ни пытается держать лицо, губы сами растягиваются в ответ. Каменное крошево внутри нетерпеливо зудит, чешется, набивает губы и высушивает рот. 

Когда? Как? Что надо сделать?

Хром не против быть использованным. Он даже сам сделает все, чтобы Сэнку было удобней, быстрее. 

Эмоции каменной крошкой сыплются сквозь пальцы. Колкие и ускользающие.

— Хорошо, что у тебя полно меди. Если получится вытянуть ее достаточно тонко, мы сделаем проволоку, следующий шаг — катушка, потом катушка с сердечником и электромагнит. Черт, ты даже не представляешь, сколько всего можно сделать с электромагнитом! 

У Хрома слипаются глаза, а еще он знает, насколько у Сэнку отвратительное настроение по утрам. Синие тени под его глазами с каждым днем все глубже. Отчего-то Хром уверен, что в мире побежденной ночи Сэнку очень мало спал и был еще злее, чем сейчас.

Он пропускает переменный ток мимо ушей. Электроны свободно разлетаются в совершенно пустой черепной коробке, когда Хром выбирается из-под мехового одеяла, придвигается к Сэнку и плотно, но аккуратно закрывает ему рот ладонью. 

— Прости. Я уже ничего не понимаю, — извиняется Хром и убирает руку. — Давай спать.

Два часа спустя, когда за окном занимается рассвет, Хром обессилено понимает, что надо было оставить Сэнку с его электричеством в покое. Он ругает себя всеми словами, которые только вспомнились, потому что ладонь горит и дергает. Ему кажется, что чужое влажное дыхание все еще на ней, что губы щекочут кожу. Ему до тошноты хочется сделать нечто странное — высунуть язык и слизать с ладони чужое дыхание. Когда Хром представляет себе это, по нутру проходит судорога, скручивает горячей волной, оставаясь покалыванием в затылке. Потяжелевшая голова каменной глыбой лежит на подушке — Хрому страшно пошевелится, словно сделай он это, и шея переломится, а голова останется. Несуразная, глупая, лохматая. Только странные желания гудят внутри потревоженным осиным роем, когда сонный Сэнку под самое утро приваливается спиной к спине.

К следующей ночи Хром выпрашивает у Кохаку еще одно одеяло. Спустя полмесяца оно все еще лежит в дальнем углу. Свернутое и никому не нужное. 

***

Хром больше не ходит на скалистое плато посмотреть на Солнечную систему, вместо этого он ищет ее на небе. Следит за фазами луны, ищет знакомые созвездия, и те, о которых узнал совсем недавно от Сэнку. Иногда они делают это вместе. Хром смотрит в небо и не может насмотреться. У него совершенно неправильные астрономические ориентиры. Его звезда не сжигает свои внутренности посредине черного ничто, прорываясь сияющими протуберанцами, его звезда опаляет его своим дыханием по ночам, каждый раз когда Хром случайно оказывается слишком близко. Иногда ему кажется, что еще немного, всего на пару сантиметров и всё — притяжение просто размажет его в кашу. Оно может, оно превращает в каменную крошку целые планеты. Гравитация — беспощадная стерва.

Звездное небо с радостью примет его в свои материнские объятья, чтобы пристроить в рукав какой-нибудь новорожденной галактики. Не пропадать же добру.

Вселенная и Сэнку — они слишком похожи. 

Хром смотрит из-за плеча, пока Сэнку показывает ему на небе сначала Венеру, потом Марс и наконец — Сатурн.

— Примерно через четыре месяца будет самое удачное время для его наблюдения. Если с другими планетами не случилось чего-то странного, то в этом году как раз должна быть удачная точка схождения.

У них один из вечеров, которые негласно отведены под отдых. После занятий с Кохаку у Хрома все тело в синяках, особо серьезные отливают черно-бордовым. Сэнку только качает головой и, не слушая возмущения, опрокидывает Хрома на шкуру точной подсечкой. Его волосы раскаленными протуберанцами метут по щекам, выжигая внутренности до плазмы.

— Повезло, что в прошлый раз сделал с запасом, — мазь из горшочка воняет тиной, тухлыми водорослями и чем-то едким. — Полежишь с компрессом до завтра, может, хоть гематомы не будет. С отеками точно должно помочь.

Прошлый раз — это когда они всем научным царством хоронили Асагири Гена. Почему-то Хрому кажется, что это было невероятно, невозможно давно, хотя прошло меньше полугода.

Горящее лицо Хром прячет в сгибе локтя. Ему больно даже лежать, ноют ребра, перетружденные плечи и синяки. Ноет где-то внутри, когда шершавые пальцы Сэнку касаются кожи на спине, массируют, разминают сведенные судорогой мышцы. От каждого прикосновения под кожей зажигается маленький огонек. Его собственная звезда. Тлеет, тлеет, никак не разгораясь в полноценное пламя. Протапливает себе дорогу внутрь, оставляя за собой пустоту. На Хрома давят собственные желания, когда холодные и мокрые нашлепки мази скрывают собой пылающие пятна синяков. 

— Я скажу Кохаку, чтобы оставила тебя в покое, — облепив его вонючей мазью, Сэнку не уходит. Неверный свет горелки облизывает его выглядывающие из-под подола ноги, пятнает желтыми полосами кожу. Он словно натерт топленым жиром. Хром сглатывает слюну и закрывает глаза — ему хочется запустить зубы в светло-нежное бедро и потом смотреть, как наливается цветом отпечаток зубов.

Огонь прожег себе дорогу внутрь, упал так глубоко на дно, что теперь не достать и не потушить. Хром тлеет и может только гадать — как быстро разгорится пламя, которое растопит его без следа? Ведь даже у самых крепких элементов есть свой предел. Сэнку говорил, что в пар может обратиться абсолютно все, даже металл. Нужна только правильная температура.

— Не надо ничего говорить Кохаку. 

— Уверен? 

Сэнку не беспокоится, он уточняет, констатирует факт. В нелогичном мире сиюминутных желаний простых людей он и правда кажется ожившей статуей. Абсолютно равнодушный. 

— Уверен. Не все зависит от того, как быстро мы сделаем лекарство.

— Это точно. Если Магма станет во главе деревни, то она быстро превратится в Гориллалэнд.

— Я справлюсь с тренировками! У Рури должен быть шанс! — потому что иначе Хром не сможет примириться с собой. Никакие сокровища мира, никакие открытия, никакая наука не сравнятся с тем, что он не справится. Не выполнит обещание. Оно ведь всего одно — дальше Хром не загадывает. Тем более, что они столько уже сделали, уже почти...

На голову опускается тяжелая рука, сжимает волосы, перебирает их и мысли. Хром давится словами, словно Сэнку запустил пальцы сразу ему в мозг. Перемешивая внутри все по своему разумению.

— У нее будет шанс, дубина. Мы об этом позаботимся.

Кохаку говорить ничего не надо. У нее не просто так самое лучшее зрение во всей деревне. 

— Прости, Хром. Я бы с удовольствием тренировала тебя, но только у Кинро и Гинро есть шанс справиться с Магмой.

Самое лучшее зрение, самое открытое сердце. Ей правда жаль, но Хром, которого оставили на складе для восстановления еще на один день, с удивлением понимает, что извиняться по большому счету не за что. Какая разница, с кем Рури будет делить кров, пищу и постель, если она будет здорова, если сможет радоваться, если у них все получится? Кинро ей даже подходит — он простой и честный, прямой, словно его любимое копье. А главное — с его чувством долга он сделает все возможное, чтобы доставшаяся в жены женщина была обеспечена всем и была счастлива. 

Про себя Хром этого сказать не может.

Он испорчен. Маленькая червоточина в бескрайнем космосе. 

— Я ведь гениальный ученый!

— Хах, сменил профессию с колдуна на ученого?

Взгляд у Сэнку мягкий. Словно текучее расплавленное железо. Искушает ответить чем-то таким же колким, чтобы проняло. У Хрома в запасе есть парочка идей. Например, он уже знает, кто именно может помочь им со стеклом. Дедушка Касеки будет в полном восторге. 

— Пойдем и займемся созданием сульфаниламида.

Хром не уточняет, что уже готов идти за ним намного дальше. Хоть до самого Сатурна.

Невнятные желания бурлят внутри, словно жидкий металл, раскаляя и плавя все вокруг.

***

Первой обо всем догадывается Кохаку.

Хрому не очень понятно как именно, но думать особо не выходит: у него болит разбитая рука, горят щеки, а в голове настоящая каша из целого вороха непоследовательных действий. Забрать посеребренное копье и противогаз и пойти к серному озеру самостоятельно? Заманить чем-нибудь Сэнку на склад и закрыть его там? Разговор вроде как окончен, но его все еще подмывает вернуться, схватить Сэнку за плечи и долго трясти. Чтобы из этой твердолобой головы вылетели даже самые крошечные крупицы мыслей о самопожертвовании. 

Мы дали друг другу обещание, — проговаривает про себя Хром. Прикрывать друг другу спину, доверять.

Кулак болит — по дереву Хром заехал со всей дури, но господин Каменное Спокойствие даже бровью не повел. Как будто бы для него существование мира, в котором допустима его смерть, — это совершенно нормальное явление. Внутри что-то с хрустом лопается, затапливая злостью. Хрома потряхивает — от эгоизма Сэнку, от его слов, от "Ты моя девушка, что ли?"

Хрому очень интересно, каким бы стало лицо Сэнку, ответь он на эту подколку "Да".

Тлеющая внутри звезда наконец-то разгорается. Плазменные протуберанцы выжигают пространство, сплавляя молекулы. Превращают материю во что-то совершенно новое и странное. Хром пока не понял, во что. 

Кто они вообще для него такие, если Сэнку готов рискнуть всем? Речь даже не о нем. Хром хорошо помнит чувство пустоты и полного краха, горечь вперемешку с болью, когда Сэнку рассказал ему, что именно потеряло человечество три тысячи семьсот лет назад. Он помнит, как не мог успокоиться, как слезы текли без остановки, так что голова потом была тяжелая и пустая. Еще он помнит взгляд Сэнку в этот момент.

— Ну что ты ревешь, дурень. Ничего не пропало.

Два миллиона лет истории и знаний всего человечества. Они все здесь, рядом, в его голове. Хром собирается защищать их любой ценой, хочет этого Сэнку или нет. 

Международная космическая станция и спутники, орбитальные телескопы — все давно рухнуло на Землю, отработав свой срок. Если бы не окаменение... Возможно, сейчас где-то на Марсе человечество создавало бы вторую в системе цивилизацию.

Возможно, они бы с Сэнку все равно встретились. Пусть это и была бы совсем другая жизнь.

Новые знания каменной плитой давят за затылок, добавляя четкости пониманию — это не Сэнку должен оберегать деревню, а все они — его. 

Хрому хочется найти Сэнку и проверить — точно ли до того дошло? Может быть, он был недостаточно убедителен? Вмятина на дереве и разбитые в кровь костяшки говорят о том, что — нет, очень убедителен. 

Но Хром все равно хочет проверить. Чтобы быть уверенным на весь миллиард процентов.

— Значит, это он? Самый важный для тебя человек? — спрашивает Кохаку. На своем сосновом насесте она словно лунное божество, лениво наблюдающее за примитивной возней. У божества глаза цвета летнего неба и яркие волосы. Хром не может понять — когда Кохаку стала такой? 

Когда их шутливая перепалка сходит на нет, а на голове Хрома добавляется пара шишек?

Когда взбалмошная девчонка из соседней хижины вдруг становится самым сильным воином деревни?

Когда вместо обучения на роль следующей жрицы она целыми сутками таскает с горы горячую воду из источников, каждым шагом добавляя своей сестре минуту жизни?

Когда Хром и Кохаку стали настолько похожи, что разменяли понятие собственной жизни на что-то другое, более важное?

Ему хочется уточнить, что считать за определение важности? Как ее взвесить и определить количество? К примеру, ему определенно важна вся деревня и Рури с Кохаку по отдельности. Ее глупое предложение себя в качестве утешительного приза отдает горечью — Хром ведь не слепой. Они с Кохаку действительно очень похожи. Например, в том, что выбрали себе одну и ту же звезду. 

Внутри беспокойно и зло горит новорожденное пламя. Оно перемешало в себе крошки-эмоции, внутренности, опалило простым пониманием — мир без Сэнку ему не нужен. Вселенная снова станет необитаема, крошечные крупицы разумной жизни на одной из ее песчинок рано или поздно изживут себя. Существование потеряет смысл. Это конец для цивилизации и мечты о большем. Все придется начинать сначала.

Разрозненные после Большого взрыва атомы наконец-то обрели форму и начали свое сложное гравитационное взаимодействие.

Крошки-эмоции спрессовались в полноценные камни.

— Да, — просто отвечает Хром. Он не видит смысла отпираться.

Кохаку спрыгивает с ветки, легкая, гибкая и грациозная. Божество снисходит на землю, чтобы заглянуть в глаза неразумным, что возятся в пыли и выпить их сердце. До самого дна.

— Мне жаль.

Хром закрывает глаза и прислоняется спиной к дереву, сползая на землю. Он не говорит вслух "мне тоже".

***

Проходит совсем немного времени, чтобы уяснить основы: металлы, неметаллы, газы, инертные газы. Вселенная неохотно рассыпается на кирпичики, складываясь во что-то удивительное. Хрому нравится. Он даже начинает записывать свои мысли, сводить наблюдения в столбцы. Они зияют пустыми пятнами выкрошившейся кладки. 

За этим занятием его как-то ловит Сэнку.

— Не надо заново изобретать таблицу Менделеева, — он улыбается так, что кажется, щеки скоро треснут. Надломятся в самом уголке губ, откуда черные неприятные змеи-трещины пойдут дальше, до затылка. — Как закончим нашу Эпоху Сэнгоку, я тебя научу.

Обещания волнуют Хрома не меньше, чем сам Сэнку. Уголок губ все-таки трескается, полный самодовольства. 

Хрому определенно нравится.

Понятие молярной массы в том числе.

Вселенная вокруг послушно рассыпается на атомы-кирпичики, текучая словно песок.

Хром быстро учится. 

— У тебя не голова, а накопитель. Только и знай, забивай свободные слоты, — замечает Сэнку, разбалтывая в плотно запаянной пробирке что-то невероятно опасное с фантастически красивым названием серный ангидрид. 

В последнее время он все чаще говорит непонятно, забываясь. Половины слов Хром не знает, смысл ускользает, словно рыба в ручье. Сколько ни хватай, только плавниками порежет кожу. Он не переспрашивает Сэнку, что тот имеет в виду. Очевидно же — что-то древнее. Цивилизованное, — поправляет Хром самого себя и поджигает водяную баню.

— Зачем мы вообще собрались кипятить ангидрид? Он тоже нужен для лекарства?

— Неа, просто хочу показать тебе его переход в газообразную форму. Да и потом пригодится для чего-нибудь. Кстати, неси противогазы. Эта штука капец как опасна.

— В химии всегда то, что опасней всего, оказывается самым полезным?

— Не всегда, — наблюдать за увлеченным работой Сэнку одно удовольствие. Только руки мелькают над столом. — Например, оксид водорода совсем не опасен.

Что-то в его улыбке не так — тоньше, ярче. Хром чувствует всей кожей, как каменная крошка внутри начинает свой хоровод, щекочет, подбивая на глупость. Он на это не ведется. Улыбка крошится в уголках рта.

— Я чувствую подвох.

— Бинго! Потому что оксид водорода — это вода. Самое полезное вещество во всей Вселенной.

В последнее время Хрому все проще осознавать цифры. Его больше не пугают масштабы — он знает, что даже если что-то нельзя увидеть или представить, то это запросто можно рассчитать. Там, где пасует воображение, отлично справляется математика. Царица наук благосклонна к Хрому, видимо сказываются связи — не зря же он провел столько лет с ее младшей сестрой. Арифметика теперь кажется маленькой непоседой, вроде Суйки. Она неплохо работает с чем-нибудь простым и действенным.

— Жаль, у нас нет времени, — разлегшийся прямо на полу лаборатории Сэнку зевает во весь рот. — Тебе бы нормально геологию объяснить, а уже потом заниматься варкой аминобензолсульфонамида в кустарных условиях.

— Да ладно, неплохо же получается, — отмахивается Хром.

Ему сейчас хорошо — блаженная пустота в голове помножена на ожидание чуда. Великий турнир закончился: Магма устранен, деревня теперь стала частью научного царства, а Сэнку — ее вождем и мужем Рури. Хром несколько раз проговаривает это про себя, слова отдаются гулом в пустоте. Словно ему на голову кто-то надел половинку арбуза и ровно, не сбиваясь с ритма, колотит по ней обернутой мягкой кожей палкой. Так же пусто, мерзко, жарко и липнут к щекам мокрые арбузные стенки.

Хром встряхивается и утирает застилающий глаза пот. Ему нельзя отвлекаться и думать о чем-то, кроме реагентов в колбах. Титрование все еще дается ему с трудом. Это Сэнку выплясывает по лаборатории странный ритуальный танец, перемещаясь от одного стола до другого с совершенно безумным лицом и скоростью. Ему это идет — отблески пламени на щеках и в глазах, едкий запах химических реагентов, стеклянный перестук посуды, малопонятные слова. В лаборатории он выглядит так же уместно, как рыба в ручье. Наконец-то на своем месте. 

Спустя полгода адских усилий они все-таки пришли к цивилизации, пусть даже она едва помещается в их маленьком домике три на четыре метра.

— Эй, эй! — перед носом сухо щелкают пальцы, и рука Сэнку твердо берет его за ворот, вздергивая на ноги. — Не спать, у нас работы столько, что окаменеть можно!

Они только что закончили окисление ацетальдегида, из двадцати пяти шагов осталась еще примерно половина. Если, конечно, все пойдет как надо, и им не придется переделывать какой-нибудь из реагентов по несколько раз. 

Как надо не идет, потому что с удачей у Сэнку не очень. 

Пока на костерке кипит очередное варево с непроизносимым названием и капец каким опасным содержимым, Хром проматывает мысленно прошедший день. Великий турнир он помнит плохо, память зыбкая, словно туман. Магма его отделал как следует. Хром расстегивает рубаху, разглядывая себя — черные синяки пятнают ребра, наслаиваются поверх других, почти сошедших, оставленных Кохаку. Багровое на синем, черное на желто-зеленом. Сэнку говорит, они похожи на разреженную космическую туманность. Сверхновая взорвалась, раскидала газ и пыль на пару сотен десятков парсеков вокруг, оставив лишь пустоту. 

Из пустоты не родятся новые звезды, слишком мало материала.

— Сэнку, что мы будем делать дальше? — вопрос срывается с языка раньше, чем Хром успевает его прикусить.

Сэнку оборачивается, меряет его взглядом с головы до ног, делает зарубки: два процента надежды, сорок три неуверенности, откуда-то одна седьмая отчаянья. Он хмурится, словно недоволен полученным результатом и отворачивается обратно к колбам, помешивая стеклянной палочкой осадок.

— Если у твоей подруги все-таки туберкулез, то придется сильно попотеть, чтобы собрать стрептомицин. Аминогликозиды — это не та штука, которую можно получить в каменном веке.

Не то чтобы это тот ответ, который ожидал услышать Хром.

Не то чтобы Сэнку мог сказать что-то другое.

— Так что, — подводит тот итог длинной и малопонятной речи, которую Хром пропустил мимо ушей, — вы у меня будете пахать как проклятые.

Как будто бы до этого у них был затяжной отдых на лежаках с цветами и сливовым вином.

— То есть, все полгода до этого были разминкой?

— Разумеется. Догнать два миллиона лет науки со стартовой точки раннего неолита — это вообще серьезный марафон. Считай, что у нас сейчас первый пробный забег.

— Я опять ничего не понял из того, что ты сказал.

— Не страшно. Я тебя научу.

Звонко стучит стекло посуды, тревожно зудит крошка под кожей. Хром пару раз с силой хлопает себя по щекам, прежде чем подойти к лабораторному столу. Творить чудо, которое должно спасти Рури жизнь.

— Ага, жду этого не дождусь.

***

Половинка луны плавает в чаше вина спелой сливой. Поймать бы ее на язык, затолкать за щеку и разжевать медленно, с наслаждением. После двух с половиной чашек Хром все-таки вспоминает последнюю из ста историй. Рури рассказала ее давным-давно, по большому секрету, заставив поклясться в том, что он никому ничего не скажет. История про мальчика, в которого была влюблена Луна. Как он мог забыть.

Хром допивает чарку залпом. Луна-слива разбивается на капли и прячется между трещинок в глине. Вино горчит. Праздник плавно превращается в простую попойку, вернее — превратился в нее пару часов назад, когда Хром потерял суть того, что именно они празднуют — выздоровление Рури, смену вождя или начало осени. 

Хром просто пьет, перестав возмущаться из-за постоянного подливания. Кислое и легкое вино плохо кружит голову, скапливается комом в желудке, лезет в горло тошнотой. 

Он подсаживается к Кохаку и пытается в шутку утащить у нее кроличью ножку. Дружеская возня немного отвлекает его — от тошноты и мыслей о том, что Рури ушла с Сэнку еще в самом начале пира. 

Она сказала, что эта беседа только для них двоих. Повторять не пришлось — Хром понятливый. 

— Да не переживай ты так, — с удобством расположившийся на мосту Асагири Ген ради разнообразия улыбается беззлобно, с сочувствием. — Ничего с твоей подружкой не случится, это же Сэнку-чан.

Именно после этого Хром лезет в гущу конкурса “Кто выпьет больше и быстрее всех залпом из максимально огромной посуды”. У него внезапный кризис осознания, дефицит внимания. Он словно протопланета, которая долгое время была в своей звездной системе одна-одинёшенька, а потом с удивлением узнала о том, что на дальних орбитах есть кто-то еще. Причем желающих звездного света огромное множество. Целая деревня больших и малых космических тел.

— Это просто нечестно, — бормочет он под нос, забывшись.

— Ну прости, кто успел, тот и съел.

Кохаку облизывает кроличью косточку с хищной ленцой. Он счастлива и добра, что в принципе зрелище такое же редкое, как Суйка без своего арбуза.

— Ну конечно.

Хрому хочется если не огрызаться, то, как минимум, жаловаться. Вместо этого он заталкивает в рот кусок крольчатины, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь лишнего. Неправильного. 

Например, что от Сэнку пахнет чем-то горьким и приятным одновременно, как дикие сливы, как пропитанная спиртом луна. Совершенно непохоже на любой другой запах — мыла и чистой кожи. Неважно, сколько времени они проторчали у костра, печи или в лаборатории — запах сохраняется. На коже, возле самой кромки волос.

Кроличьи кости хрустят на зубах вместе с каменной крошкой. То, что в детстве пробралось под кожу, все никак не вымоется, выходит по частичке. А может быть, просто Хром рушится изнутри. Все эмоции выйдут наружу с потом, смоются мыльной водой, а внутри не останется ничего. Одна пустота.

Он отвратителен самому себе за чувство облегчения, когда на деревню нападают люди Цукасы. 

— Этого было не избежать, — пожимает плечами Сэнку. — Я удивлен, что Цукасе понадобилось почти полгода, чтобы все-таки сообразить проверить деревню еще раз. Критическое мышление — это явно не про него.

— Злой ты, Сэнку-чан. Цу-чан просто добрый и верит людям. 

— Тогда в каменном веке ему делать нечего. Из всех основных наук тут правит самая жестокая.

— Да у тебя что ни наука — все жесть какая-то, — Хром только что помог перенести Кинро на перевязку и никак не может отделаться от ощущения липкости между пальцев. Это вино или кровь?

— Природа и наука не делают одолжений. Они вообще ни за кого, сами по себе. Но это правило способно стирать с лица Земли целые виды и тасовать биосферу, будто этот шулер — карты.

— Как у тебя вообще язык поворачивается! — в голосе Гена вся скорбь подлунного мира. — Я честный фокусник, никакого обмана!

Кровь или вино?

— Что толкнуло обезьяну взять в руки палку и превратило ее в человека?

— О, это я тоже знаю, — смеется Асагири Ген. — И должен сразу сказать, что с этим у Цу-чана проблем никаких нет.

Хром не уверен, что хочет знать. От разговора, нападения и выпитого у него кружится голова, и на языке привкус меди:

— И что же это?

Сэнку поднимает на него взгляд — в спелом свете луны его лицо бледное и жесткое. Каменное.

— Естественный отбор. И мы его проиграем, если быстро не сделаем вашему оружию левел-ап. Пора устроить историческую перемотку из неолита в железный век.

Хром сжимает кулак. Все-таки кровь.

***

С приходом осени воздух прозрачный, а ночи — все холодней. Подаренное Кохаку одеяло давно перекочевало из дальнего угла на застеленные шкурами тюки, но помогает мало. У Хрома мерзнут пальцы ног, а поутру саднит горло. Хотя, возможно, все дело в том, что почти три ночи они с дедушкой Касеки провели по колено в ледяной воде. 

Механика удивительная — Хрома завораживает, как из отдельных элементов получается что-то совершенно иное, работающее словно само по себе. Сэнку посмеивается над его восторгами. Уже после сборки водяного колеса объясняет основы: статику, динамику, кинематику.

— Есть одно правило. В общем-то, его достаточно, если не делать что-то совсем уж крутое. — У Сэнку холодные коленки. Сапфир сшила для него второй балахон, мехом внутрь, но спать в двух слоях шкур неудобно. В голове тяжело гудит, и Хром уверен — дело не в теоретической механике, которую Сэнку увлеченно расписывает угольком на потрепанном пергаменте, дело в холодных коленках и покрытой мурашками бледной коже. Они лежат под двумя меховыми одеялами так близко, что ноги соприкасаются, и Хром слушает историю про великого Даламбера и его принцип для механической системы. Формулы легко укладываются в голове, одурманенной близостью и теплом. Как будто бы это единственно правильное положение вещей.

— Принцип Даламбера прост до безумия: если приложенной на механическую систему силе и удерживающим эту систему связям, добавить инерцию самой системы, то все вместе оно придет в равновесие.

Про инерцию Хром уже знает, но понять отличие массы от веса ему все еще сложно. На пергаменте решения выглядят простыми, но стираются из головы сразу же, стоит отвлечься на что-то другое. Ему пока достаточно основ, дальше он как-нибудь поймет. Науку проще постигать на примере, чем в цифрах.

Хрома теперь окружают вещи, о составе и назначении которых он может только догадываться. Бесконечный круг все новых и новых опытов вращает его, словно река водяное колесо. Без остановки. Каждый раз, когда ему кажется, будто близка черта, за которой нет ничего нового, колесо делает еще один оборот.

Повышает ставки, — как сказал бы Ген. 

— Пришло время проектирования механизмов. Наконец можно заняться чем-то по-настоящему интересным!

Улыбка у Сэнку отдает безумием и азартом. От нее щекочет внутри и клокочет глухо, словно в сердце вулкана. Хром давно уже не называет его огненной горой. Старое название — Фудзи — похоже на сильный ветер в ясный день. Он совсем не удивляется, когда Сэнку рассказывает, что давно была картина Фудзи именно с таким названием. На нетерпеливый жаркий зуд Хром уже не реагирует, привык за долгие месяцы. Он переворачивается на спину, сползает ниже. Под спиной неудобная впадина, тюки неплохо бы взбить, но живое тепло убаюкивает, наполняет ленью и желаниями. Отобрать у Сэнку уголек, задуть огонь в лампадке и утянуть на набитые сеном подушки в тепло. Хром рад, что от лампадки больше теней, чем света. Они жирными мазками сажи лежат у Сэнку под подбородком, обводят глаза, углубляют черты лица и стирают с него жесткость. Кажется, будто Сэнку теплый. Такой же, как свет. Он мельком смотрит из-под ресниц, и Хром поспешно поворачивается спиной, надеясь, что полумрак скроет заалевшие щеки и уши. 

Хром вспоминает ледяную воду реки, стягивает с головы повязку и пытается дышать ровно.

За спиной укладывается Сэнку, толкается острыми локтями, ворочается. На секунду его дыхание опаляет шею, и Хром с силой прикусывает согнутый указательный палец. До слез и медного привкуса. Ему хочется сгрести Сэнку в охапку и вжаться носом в шею, обвести губами ухо. Ему хочется пробраться под наслоения шкур и тронуть теплый живот, почувствовать, как сжимаются под ладонью мышцы. Ему хочется вскочить и побиться головой об угол первой попавшейся корзины, или спуститься к станку для скручивания проволоки, или пойти в деревню, разбудить Кохаку и сказать ей, что он сходит с ума. 

От усталости у него болит каждая мышца, а глаза словно засыпаны песком. От горячего кома в животе муторно. Перевернувшись на спину, Хром медленно проваливается в тревожное забытье, полное смазанных прикосновений и смутного жара, когда ног вдруг касаются ледяные ступни. Сэнку прижимается ближе, переплетает конечности и выдыхает практически на ухо — довольно и расслаблено. От этого вздоха и близости у Хрома вся спина покрывается мурашками, а лицо — словно окунули в горячую воду.

— Эй! Я же только согрелся!

— Отлично, теперь согреешь меня.

Смысл сказанного доходит медленно. Падает, словно метеорит. Дыхание Сэнку щекочет кожу, шевелит волосы. У Хрома никак не получается понять — это шутка или разрешение? Ему можно прикоснуться в ответ? Есть ли границы? Он не знает, куда теперь деть руки. 

Фантазии обрываются раньше, чем Хром успевает высвободить из вороха шкур руку и сделать хоть что-нибудь.

— Жалобы и возражения передашь утром главе профсоюза ремесленников.

— У нас нет проф... чего?

Хром рад, что в темноте нельзя разглядеть выражение его лица — он чувствует, как горят щеки. С контролем у него всегда было не очень. Не лицо, а открытый лист, читай — не хочу, все как на ладони. Не к месту вспомнилось, как удивился Сэнку, узнав, что в деревне есть не только арифметика, но и письменность. Лицо у него было ужасно забавное — Хром не может сдержать улыбку.

— Прости, я не буду ставить тут печь, — вдруг говорит Сэнку, и Хром замирает в панике — слишком близко! Кажется, совсем немного, чуть наклонись вперед, и они столкнутся носами. Возможно, так оно и есть.

— Отопление — это слишком большая вероятность пожара, а мы не может сейчас рисковать материалами.

Под одеялами ему теперь душно и тяжело. Совсем нечем дышать, а сердце как сумасшедшее — колотится в горле и ушах, грохочет, как камнепад. 

— Все в порядке, — губы и голос его не слушаются.

— Хорошо.

— Так действительно теплей.

Сэнку фыркает.

— Я ведь уже сказал, "хорошо".

“Нет в этом ничего хорошего”, — хочет сказать Хром, но только прикусывает язык. Если бы он был точкой в механической системе, то ни о каком равновесии не могло быть и речи. Слишком много действующих сил, которые раздирают изнутри. Словно гравитация — древнюю планету.

— Сэнку, — шепот кажется слишком громким, чужое дыхание обжигающе горячим, — скоро точка схождения с Сатурном. Помнишь, ты говорил? Расскажешь мне про него подробней?

— Да, разумеется.

Хром не видит улыбку, но чувствует ее буквально кожей. Успокоившийся и устроившийся Сэнку размеренно дышит ему в сгиб шеи, и Хром, осмелев, прижимается чуть плотней, отираясь щекой о колючую макушку. Волосы у Сэнку все равно, что проволока.

Хром смаргивает колкий песок из глаз и смотрит, как проступают из темноты поддерживающие крышу балки. Он пытается представить звездное небо за ними, летящие где-то в дальних глубинах космоса клубы газа и пыли, зарождающиеся планеты и их спутники. Теперь это выходит легко. Совсем как поднимающееся вверх паром дыхание.

***

Вторым обо всем догадывается Асагири Ген. Хром удивлен, что тому понадобилось столько времени, чтобы умножить два на два и получить четыре. Ему с самого начала зимы кажется, что на лице кто-то каждую ночь выводит красным сигнальные знаки. Раздражение, потрепанность, долгие взгляды — у его нездоровой привязанности слишком яркая картина.

Гена все называют по-разному, когда хотят уточнить его качественную характеристику. Менталист, болтолог, скромный специалист по социальному взаимодействию. Хром считает, что короткие определения отражают суть лучше всего. Он называет Гена просто — трепло. 

Ген не обижается, ему весело. Он шатается вокруг, поддразнивает, комментирует и путается под ногами, пока Сэнку не ловит его за ворот, чтобы утащить в лабораторию и вручить там огромную корзину марганца для батарей. 

После очередной беззлобной подколки Магма кривится и сплевывает:

— Язык без костей.

— К слову, это выражение биологически неверно, — взгляд у Сэнку лукавый, он подмигивает Хрому и лыбится от уха до уха, — потому как язык это мышца. Очень сильная и очень гибкая.

Когда он высовывает язык и демонстративно скручивает его в трубочку, Хром чувствует себя неловко. Хотя бы потому, что ему стыдно за собственное дурное восхищение человеком, который ведет себя не лучше ребенка. И рожи корчит как самый настоящий маленький ребенок.

— Господи, Сэнку-чан, — у Асагири Гена, кажется, очередной припадок истерического веселья. — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты настолько пошлый.

— Ну вот еще, это просто биология.

— И еще никогда она не была настолько сексуальной.

Когда они вдвоем начинают смеяться над незнакомым словом, Хрому неловко вдвойне. Потому что он никак не может найти внутри себя объективную причину внезапного желания швырнуть в Гена только что законченной лампой.

— Я бы дал тебе совет, Хром-чан, — в руках Гена быстро мелькают фольга, шарик марганца и палочки, — но с таким запущенным случаем могу только посочувствовать.

— Да брось, Сэнку говорит, что еще пара дней и пластик будет готов.

О том, что он все не так понял, Хром догадывается по тяжелому вздоху — Ген откладывает палочки и незаконченную батарейку, поднимается на ноги и закрывает дверь в хижину.

— Не то чтобы я не могу тебя понять, ведь Сэнку-чан действительно привлекает к себе внимание. Могу поспорить, что в наше время ему прохода не давали. Ну... если набирались смелости признаться, а ведь это непросто, — он прислоняется спиной к двери, перекрывая путь к побегу. — Не все смогут принять разгромный отказ и уйти без разбитого сердца, правда? Сэнку-чан ужасно черствый эгоист. Мало кому понравится всегда быть на втором месте, верно?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — у Хрома горят лицо и легкие. В маленькой хижине натоплено так, что почти жарко. Он избегает смотреть Гену в глаза, переводя взгляд на полную корзину марганцевых батарей, недоеденную подливку в плошке на печке и собственные руки. Потрескавшиеся от холода и постоянного контакта с химикатами пальцы, под ногтями черно от угля, на ладони подживший порез от расколовшейся от перегрева колбы. У Сэнку руки еще хуже. Руби как раз должна принести свежие бинты, Хром собирался перевязать их вечером, смазать лечебной мазью. Самому это сделать сложно — он видел как-то, как Сэнку это делает, зажав кончик бинта в зубах, и после этого стал помогать с перевязкой.

— Конечно же о том, что у Сэнку-чана уже есть любимая жена! Знаешь, он ужасно верный. Ни разу не изменил ей за целых три тысячи семьсот лет. Даже под страхом смерти. Уверен, что готов тягаться с такой соперницей?

— Вот еще, — фыркает Хром в ответ, — это вообще-то моя любимая жена! Мы с Сэнку еще поспорим за ее внимание!

— Я сейчас вообще-то не про Рури-чан.

— Я тоже.

Ген перестает улыбаться. Серьезным он не похож сам на себя.

Хром не собирается вдаваться в подробности. Асагири Ген — последний человек, с которым он хочет обсуждать бессонные ночи, разговоры до утра, теоретическую механику и дремлющий внутри вулкан. Не собирается он говорить и о том, что чувствует, глядя, как недовольно щурится по утрам Сэнку, потягивается, зевая во весь рот, как ходят под кожей лопатки. Он собирается уйти, но Ген и не думает уступать проход.

— Ты знаешь, что краснеешь просто очаровательно? — он прикладывает палец к нижней губе и склоняет голову к плечу. 

— Слушай, у нас работы полно, — Хром предпринимает последнюю попытку обойти Гена. Сделать это не привлекая внимания снаружи без шума и ругани не так-то просто. — У меня нет времени на...

— Не думал о том, что когда мы начнем войну, — резко обрывает его Ген, — времени может не остаться вообще? Цу-чан не лапочка, знаешь ли. Он может перебить всю деревню.

Серьезный Асагири Ген — зрелище странное и немного пугающее. Хром отступает, складывает руки на груди. 

— Этого не случится.

— Да, ведь так чудесно, что все мы верим в свою победу и счастливый конец.

Что-то в его голосе не так, и Хром замирает, пораженный догадкой:

— Ген, тебе страшно? 

Тот смеется в ответ, но так невесело и фальшиво, что Хром понимает — попал в точку.

— Разумеется, мне страшно. У меня, в отличие от всех здесь живущих, было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что за человек Цу-чан и как именно он решает свои проблемы. Иметь дело с жестокими психопатами — крайне сомнительное удовольствие, знаешь ли. Но, — он поднимает палец вверх, — даже не думай, что собьешь меня с мысли. Я мог бы намекнуть Сэнку, что...

— Только попробуй.

Следом за стыдным жаром приходит удивительное спокойствие. Оно тонкое, неустойчивое. Словно схватившаяся корочкой на поверхности кратера магма. 

— Не смотри на меня так, Хром-чан, — хмыкает Ген, — это очень страшно. 

Нужен только повод, и лавовый поток сметет все.

— Ладно, как знаешь. Но если вдруг захочешь поплакать — приходи в любое время.

Ген освобождает проход. Уходя, Хром чувствует спиной его внимательный взгляд и широкую улыбку. 

***

Удивительно, но взрыва не происходит — Ген ничего не говорит, даже не вспоминает. Словно разговора не было. Только иногда смотрит бегло и прикладывает к губам палец в известном жесте молчания. После разговора с Геном Хром ходит, словно по тонкому льду, ему муторно и совсем немного страшно. Каменная крошка спрессовалась в камень, дремлющий вулкан в его животе прогрел его паром, напитал горячей водой. Минеральные отложения прессуются внутри слой за слоем, превращаясь в странное — восхищение, любопытство, жажду внимания, желание, зависть, ревность, снова желание, желание, желание. 

Ядовитые пары пропитали его насквозь, вулкан проснулся и клокочет внутри ночами. 

В их комнате-складе теперь полно ламп, но все еще мало места. Разложенные для ночевки тюки занимают все свободное пространство, так что сидеть приходится лицом к лицу, почти соприкасаясь коленями. 

Хром распутывает бинты на руках Сэнку. Они мелко подрагивают от напряжения.

— Расслабься.

Руки Сэнку огрубели за последние месяцы. Все в ссадинах, с воспаленными царапинами, следами ожогов. Когда Хром с силой давит пальцев в середину ладони, разминая сведенные мышцы, Сэнку невнятно шипит сквозь зубы.

— Ты совсем не ласковый.

— Потому что я не твоя девушка.

В последнее время Хрому все сложнее и сложнее держать язык за зубами. Он напоминает себе котел с горячей магмой. Внутри него все кипит, греется и вот-вот прорвется наружу неконтролируемым взрывом эмоций и глупостью. Вроде той, которую он делает сейчас.

Сэнку меряет его долгим взглядом. Словно мысленно вскрыл его черепную коробку, вытащил мозг и взвесил каждую его клеточку. Просчитал все математически. Вот только бесполезно — вулкан уже проснулся, и предсказать время извержения не получится. Не с той миллиарднопроцентной точностью, которую так любит Сэнку.

— Да, — говорит он просто. — Ты абсолютно точно не моя девушка.

Его руки расслабленно лежат в ладонях Хрома, удобно поворачиваясь под каждое движение, помогая перебинтовать себя. Когда Хром заканчивает, Сэнку не отбирает рук, он переворачивает их, перехватывает ладонями запястья, сжимая крепко и уверенно.

— Спасибо, — о его улыбку можно порезаться. Эмоции-камни приходят в движение, перетирают внутренности с болью, раскаляясь добела в котле дурных желаний. 

Потянуть к себе, прижаться лбом ко лбу, тронуть губами морщинку между бровей, проследить языком трещины, нос, скулы и попробовать на вкус сухой рот. Хром подается вперед, но Сэнку отводит взгляд и наваждение пропадает. Как обычно, ничего нового, в общем-то.

— Я рад, что встретил тебя. Ты не представляешь, как хорошо наконец-то говорить с кем-то на одном языке, — о его улыбку Хром разбивается на куски. Он пытается выдохнуть и сказать что-то вроде "не за что" или "я люблю тебя", но выходит только хриплый вздох.

Каменная крошка дерет горло бритвенно-острыми краями, сыплется с губ.

Он почти пересиливает себя, чтобы наконец-то сказать нечто важное, когда приходит Ген. И, как обычно, все портит.

— Не хочу прерывать ваше воркование, но... — он делает эффектную паузу и переводит взгляд с одного на другого, смотрит на их руки, и улыбается еще шире, чем до этого. — Мы закончили с батарейками.

— Ага, молодцы.

Сэнку убирает руки и встает, идет на выход неторопливо, потягиваясь и разминая затекшее плечо. Хрому хочется владеть собой так же хорошо. 

Он знает, что Ген прав — время уходит. Дни мелькают быстро. Так же, как сама жизнь. Держа в руках воронку микрофона, Хром с трудом может поверить в то, что совсем недавно самым удивительным событием в его жизни был зеленый огонь. И тот получился случайно, но не признаваться же Сэнку в том, что оксид меди просто вывалился из корзины в костер? Вспыхнувший ярким, колдовским пламенем.

Хром не может сдержать улыбку — подумать только, насколько невежественным он был. 

Ребенок не берегу озера, собирающий водоросли и ракушки, вместо того, чтобы нырнуть в глубину за водящейся там рыбой. Теперь Хром знает, что существуют озера, в которые не стоит нырять. 

Изумрудные воды серного озера — плохое место для купания. 

Мир все-таки потрясающее место.

Когда-то давно маленький Хром нашел свой первый минерал, когда-то давно одна умная обезьяна взяла в руки палку. Два миллиона лет назад — это ведь очень давно? Хром старается не думать об этом; прошедшие века давят на него, совсем как атомы атмосферы. Он не опускает рук. Научные открытия поднимают высоко, к темному пределу неба, где начинается бездна космоса. 

Где-то там рождаются новые звезды, где-то там вращаются другие планеты. Хром хочет увидеть их. 

Когда Гинро говорит о том, что пришло время признаться в своих истинных чувствах, Хром не думает о Рури. Он прикидывает, как именно уместить в одну фразу все сразу — космос, время, меняющее цвет пламя, тоску по потерянным трем тысячам семистам годам и отчаянную жажду узнать еще больше. Увидеть еще больше, попробовать, сделать, открыть. Он хочет сказать все это Сэнку, который стоит где-то рядом с Рури и ждет результата эксперимента. Получилось ли у них перепрыгнуть время?

Даже без проверки Хром уверен заранее — конечно получилось.

— Наука потрясающая, — говорит он от чистого сердца, и камни внутри наконец-то встают на место. Последние крупицы выходят с восторгом и паром, растворяясь в чистом небе весеннего воздуха. 

***

Хрома переполняет легкость — все шаги сделаны, все приготовления закончены. Колесо сделало полный оборот вокруг своей оси. Во время обсуждения плана доставки телефона в логово Цукасы Сэнку обмолвился, что неплохо было бы собрать часы. До этого они сделали несколько песочных, отмерив время по солнцу, но механические — это совсем другое. Осталось только продумать механизм, а уж чистый кристалл кварца подходящего размера Хром найдет без труда.

Когда Хром говорит об этом, Ген с трудом сдерживает смех, а Сэнку лыбится во весь рот:

— Даже не сомневаюсь, Хром. В конце концов, даже в мое время ты был бы одним из лучших поисковиков.

Причин их веселья Хром не понимает. Он просто пожимает плечами и откладывает идею с кварцем в долгий ящик — есть куча других дел, которые он собирается закончить до своего ухода. Например, продумать механизм часов. 

Желание удивить Сэнку зудит под кожей, совсем как каменная крошка со времен злополучного магнита. Пусть его не проняло водяным колесом, но может с часами сработает? 

На набросок уходит три ночи, прежде чем Хром показывает чертежи дедушке Касеки. Глаза у того вспыхивают сразу же, вот только...

— Из дерева такие мелкие детали не выточить, — вздыхает дедушка. — Надо подумать, чем заменить.

Хром не против. Вот только времени у него почти нет.

— Да ты шутишь, должно быть, — по тому, как блестят глаза у Сэнку, Хром понимает: все-таки сработало. — Надо попробовать формовую отливку, а там собрать уже совсем просто. Особенно, когда под рукой есть пара таких чумовых ремесленников.

— Хах, ты совсем не умеешь делать комплименты, да, Сэнку-чан? 

— Не думаю, что они ему нужны.

Хром улыбается в ответ; внутри тепло, словно проглотил солнце. Оно разгорается внутри, наполняет жаром и светом, пробивается наружу. 

— Вы настолько счастливые идиоты, что мне прямо завидно, — вздыхает Ген и ускользает со склада раньше, чем Хром успевает придумать остроумный ответ. Сэнку просто не обращает внимания. Он изучает чертеж и что-то бормочет под нос, делает пометки на лежащем под рукой пергаменте. 

Они все еще делят одну постель, хотя места на складе-обсерватории теперь более чем достаточно. Хром не поднимает этот вопрос — тема закрыта давно, еще в начале зимы. Нет причин менять установленный порядок вещей.

Звездное небо перечеркнуто белыми полосами — мелкие метеоры дробятся, сгорая в плотных слоях атмосферы. Сэнку как-то рассказывал про классы небесных тел и совсем немного — про теорию относительности, гравитацию и парадоксы времени. С его слов выходит, что материя — это самая непостоянная штука во вселенной.

— Сатурн настолько большой, что Земля может поместиться внутри него почти пять тысяч раз, — голос у Сэнку мечтательный, а взгляд прикован к небу. В те ночи, когда они не падают замертво от усталости, засыпая, кажется, еще в воздухе, до того, как голова окажется на подушке, он всегда рассказывает что-то из прошлого. Научные факты, от которых замирает сердце и захватывает дух. Впрочем, на данный момент Хром не уверен, что это не из-за того, что Сэнку практически лег ему на спину, давя ладонями на плечи, чтобы выровнять позу, в которой удобней всего смотреть в телескоп. Чужая близость его, как обычно, не смущает. Каменный человек без зачатков понятия о личном пространстве.

— Он не имеет твердого ядра, да и твердой поверхности тоже. Представь себе планету, которая состоит из одной атмосферы! 

Оседающее на шее дыхание горячее и влажное. Сэнку говорит еще что-то, и его волосы щекочут ухо, поднимая с самого низа живота волну смятения. Хром совершенно точно уверен, что сейчас на его теле встал дыбом каждый волосок. И не только волосок. 

— ... давление в центре настолько велико, что материя начинает вести себя мега-странно.

— Это как? — ухитряется вставить Хром и изворачивается, оглядываясь назад. Отирается щекой о щеку, они почти сталкиваются носами. 

Сэнку даже не думает отстранятся, он просто, как обычно, лыбится во весь рот.

— Она плавится и превращается в пар.

От этой улыбки Хрому кажется, что он плавится тоже. Он списывает жар на потепление — весна почти наступила, солнце припекает в полдень так, что слепит глаза, а снег совсем мокрый, сопливый, весь в проталинах. 

Хром не сразу понимает, что рука Сэнку давно лежит на его боку. Пальцы медленно выводят поверх ткани какие-то знаки, приглаживают и расправляют складки, чтобы собрать их вновь. В оглушающей тишине не слышно ничего — ни треска костров на научной площадке, ни выкриков Кохаку, гоняющей ребят до полусмерти, ни шума ветра в деревьях или щебета вернувшихся в свои гнезда птиц — только их тихое тяжелое дыхание, неровно оседающее горячей влагой на лице и губах. В глазах Сэнку отблеск звездного неба и линзы телескопа. Хрому кажется, что, присмотревшись, можно увидеть в них Сатурн.

— Если ты меня сейчас не поцелуешь, — тихо обещает Хром, — я тебе врежу. 

Сэнку фыркает и слегка отстраняется. Убирает руку. Сразу становится холодно и пусто, у Хрома резко кружится голова.

— Это самое паршивое признание из всех, что я слышал. 

— Какое есть. Мне тоже не нравится.

— Да ты романтик еще хуже меня.

— Разумеется, — слова разъедают горло, словно кислота. Все накопленное за год прорывается наружу, как гнойник. — Ведь я не твоя девушка, так?

— Вот именно. Ты не девушка.

Тонкая корка на поверхности кратера идет морщинистой рябью, трескается, булькает раскаленными эмоциями. Хром отталкивает Сэнку, руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Внутри у него клокочет обманутой надеждой сердце. Хрому кажется, что вот-вот и от него начнут отслаиваться куски.

— Из-за подобных реакций я и не переношу любовные отношения — это просто максимально проблемно. — Сэнку кривится, поджимая губы, и отворачивается к телескопу. С Хромом теперь разговаривает его прямая спину. — Все, проехали, забудь. Окситоцин вырабатывается всего три года, как-нибудь переживем.

— Переживем что? — не понимает Хром.

— Силу гормонального притяжения, балда.

— О, а я-то думал, что это называется по-другому!

— Да щас, — Сэнку резко оборачивается. У него злая улыбка и страшные темные глаза. — Это всё химия стероидных гормонов — тестостерона, серотонина, окситоцина, эндорфинов и эндозипинов. Сердце у тебя сейчас выпрыгивает из-за норадреналина, а я несу всю эту чушь из-за дофамина. Та-дам! — он прищелкивает пальцами. — Получите в кровь коктейль под названием "Я влюбленный идиот".

Сэнку шумно выдыхает и отводит взгляд. В обсерватории мало света, поэтому Хром не сразу замечает, как полыхает цветом его кожа. Словно ее изнутри подсвечивает пламя. 

Как во сне, Хром делает шаг вперед, но замирает на середине движения. Мыслей в голове слишком много, чтобы выделить какую-то конкретную, а легкие горят, словно ему не хватает воздуха.

Словно он плывет в открытом космосе, и его легкие смерзлись в хрупкий лед, а кровь выкипела, испарилась.

У Хрома все еще нет ответов на целую кучу вопросов. Что чувствовал человек, впервые увидевший их планету из космоса? Что понял он, научившись разжигать огонь? Выковав первое оружие? Написав первую книгу? Каково это — провести почти четыре тысячи лет в темноте и молчании, окаменев? Он не может себе это представить. Как не может представить масштабы Солнечной системы, пусть будут построены тысячи, десятки сотен тысяч ее моделей. Ему сложно поверить, что люди прошлого могли подняться выше неба, что его собственные глаза видят лишь малую часть светового спектра, а уши слышат лишь небольшой звуковой диапазон. Ему нравится эффект Доплера и три правила динамостатики. 

Он задыхается от восторга рядом с человеком, у которого есть ответы на все вопросы.

— Я хочу сказать, что оно того не стоит. Выработка гормонов непостоянна, — Сэнку смотрит в сторону, нервно растирая шею. То место, куда пришелся удар Цукасы, смертельная рана, после которой он воскрес.

Хром в корне не согласен с этими словами. Ему нравится, как блестят у Сэнку глаза, когда получается какая-нибудь особенно сложная химическая реакция. Как он смеется собственным мыслям, как забывает про время, когда занят моделированием и чертежами. Его увлеченность наукой, его внимание к деталям и человечность. Хрому нравится запах мыла от его волос и то, как Сэнку греет об него ноги, отшучиваясь, что совсем не мерзнет. 

Хром просто не верит, что это когда-нибудь пройдет.

Плечи Сэнку напряжены — он вскидывается на прикосновение и смотрит исподлобья. Огромные зрачки похожи на омытую водой ручья гальку — круглые, темные, блестящие. 

— Ты сам веришь в то, что говоришь? — тихо спрашивает Хром, боясь спугнуть момент. Он осторожно перемещает ладони с плеч на шею, гладит большими пальцами линию подбородка и уши, пока руки не смыкаются на затылке. Кожа под пальцами горит.

— Вера тут ни при чем. Это наука, и она оперирует фактами, — у Сэнку закрыты глаза и при желании Хром может пересчитать его ресницы, каждое легкое подрагивание века. Дыхание щекочет губы, горячее и мягкое, когда он прижимается лбом ко лбу, смешно потираясь носом о нос. — Хром, я пытаюсь быть рациональным вообще-то.

— Серьезно?!..

Сэнку шикает на него и тянется ближе. У Хрома тысяча и один вопрос мешаются с протестом — все происходит быстро, скомкано и совершенно не так, как в его фантазиях.

— Стой! Ты...

— Тихо, говорю, — обрывает его Сэнку. — Молчи, пока я не передумал.

Сложно спорить, когда мягкие губы закрывают рот. Хром успевает сделать глубокий вдох, словно перед нырком. Он тянет Сэнку за волосы, пытается говорить, путается в словах и слоях одежды, одергивает собственную. Губы мокро скользят от рта к подбородку, больно прихватывают кожу под ним. Пока Хром пытается отдышаться, вжимаясь носом в изгиб шеи, губами трогая ушную раковину и нежную мочку, Сэнку успевает запустить руки под его робу. Горячие ладони щекотно скользят по бокам, пробираясь к лопаткам.

Хром не знает, сколько прошло времени. Возможно, очень мало, просто ему не хватает воздуха. Комкающему в руках одежду Сэнку — не хватает терпения. Он впечатывает ладонь в живот Хрома, ведет ниже, замирая только у веревочного пояса штанов. От опасного огонька на дне его глаз во рту сухо, а в животе горячо и пусто. Тяжело скапливается слюна под языком, густая, будто ртуть.

— Хром, — внезапно четко говорит Сэнку. — Элемент шестой группы четвёртого периода по периодической системе Менделеева. Атомный номер двадцать четыре, молярная масса пятьдесят один и девятьсот девяносто шесть тысячных. Твердый металл белого цвета. В природе попадается в основном в хромистом железняке и других хромитах. Лучшее сырье для производства легированной стали. Основа всей медицины.

Он улыбается — как всегда, во весь рот. У него припухли губы, и выглядит это просто потрясающе. Хром сцеловывает эту улыбку. Она крошится в уголке рта, широкая и яркая. Камень вперемешку с космической пылью и раскаленным газом. 

Хром не против, ему нравятся камни. 

В конце концов, именно с них все и началось.


End file.
